Maleficent
Maleficent (voiced by Eleanor Audley, later Susanne Blakeslee and played by Angelina Jolie) is the main antagonist in Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty Maleficent is the self-proclaimed "Mistress of All Evil" who curses the infant Princess Aurora to "prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die" before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday after not being invited to the baby's christening. She is viewed as one of the most powerful of Pooh's enemies, frequently acting as their leader in the crossovers, often alongside Jafar and Iago. It later revealed in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin'', she is the mate of Neltharion a.k.a. Deathwing. They were known to be called "The Dark Ones." Her husband seeks out to destroy the Fantasy Adventure team to avenge her. Contrary to popular belief, Maleficent is a fairy, albeit a dark one, responsible for all misfortune in King Stefan's kingdom; she appears to be particularly unfond of the Three Good Fairies Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, her polar opposites, who do all in their power to keep Maleficent's overwhelming evil magic at bay. With her gothic, elegant design, dramatic and flamboyant animation and unlimited arsenal of magic powers, Maleficent is one of the most popular and well-known Disney villains. Angelina Jolie portrayed the titular role of the same villainess in Disney's 2014 live action film Maleficent. ''Sleeping Beauty'' At the christening of the newly born Princess Aurora, the Three Good Fairies come to bestow 3 gifts on the child: Flora’s gift is Beauty, and Fauna’s is Song. Before Merryweather has a chance to give the child a gift, Maleficent enters with her raven Diablo, perched on her staff. Mad at not receiving an invitation, she curses the child, decreeing that, before the sun sets on Aurora’s 16th birthday, the child shall die, by pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. She then leaves, cackling. Merryweather, unable to undo the entire curse herself, is able nevertheless to alter it such that Aurora will not die, but merely enter a deep sleep, to be broken with true love’s first kiss. As Aurora's 16th birthday draws near, Maleficent punishes her Goons, who have stupidly been searching for a baby for 16 years. She then sends Diablo, her Raven, to find the princess. Diablo discovers that Aurora, as "Briar Rose", is living with the Three Good Fairies (who are posing as mortals) in a cottage in the woods. When the princess and the fairies return to the castle late that afternoon, Maleficent finds Aurora alone and, as a will-o the wisp-like apparition, lures her to a spinning wheel. She pricks her finger and falls to the floor. The fairies arrive in time for Maleficent to scoff at them; she then disappears. She and the Goons go to the cottage, where they wait for Prince Phillip, who had arranged to meet Aurora (whom he only knew to be 'Briar Rose,' a peasant girl). When he arrives, they capture him and take him to her castle at the Forbidden Mountain. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather rescue Phillip and gives him the Shield of Virtue and the Sword of Truth; this is noticed by Diablo, who fetches the Goons. The prince and fairies are still able to escape, and Merryweather turns Diablo to stone. However, Maleficent emerges, sees Phillip escaping and attempts to strike him down with lightning. As he continues, she summons thorns to surround King Stefan’s castle. When she sees that Phillip, with help from the Good Fairies, is able to hack through the thorns, she appears before him, and transforms into an enormous dragon. The two battle, but Phillip eventually kills her when Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather enchant his sword. She falls from a great height, and Phillip looks down to see that she has become a stain on the land; the Sword of Truth, still embedded in the black puddle, turns black. Phillip then awakens Aurora with a kiss. ''House of Mouse'' Maleficent is one of many villains who take over the House of Mouse, under the leadership of her male counterpart, Jafar. During the villains' song, Maleficent turns into her dragon form, and Chernabog seems to fall in love with her. Trivia *Maleficent is often tied with, or else comes close to either above or below, Jafar as the most popular Disney villain. They also share many similarities, as they are both evil sorcerers who wield a staff, have a pet bird, and transform into a reptilian monster. These similarities are parodied in one episode of House of Mouse. *Maleficent's dying cry when she gets stabbed sounds remarkably similar to that of the Evil Queen when she falls over a cliff. *Maleficent's introduction to King Stefan and the court is similar to Queen Nehelenia introducing herself to Queen Serenity and the Silver Millenium in the Sailor Moon manga. They both are uninvited guests who crash a celebration of the birth of the Kingdom's princess and before vanishing (Maleficent departed while Nehelenia was sealed away), they bestow a death curse on the infant princess. *Maleficent is one of the 3 of the earlier Disney villains to say "hell", the other two being Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Forte from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. *Maleficent and Lady Tremaine are both voiced at first by Eleanor Audley and currently by Susan Blakeslee. *Malchior from Teen Titans has some resemblance to Maleficent's Dragon Form. *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' villains seem to be inspired by her; Nightmare Moon, who speaks in a similar voice, says "Stand back you foals" (much like Maleficent says "Stand back you fools"), and Queen Chrysalis has a similar transformation sequence and green fire magic. *Airachnid, a female Decepticon from Transformers Prime has a similar head structure to her. *Maleficent is regarded as one of the most evil Disney villains along with Shan Yu, Percival C. McLeach, Frollo and Judge Doom, but is far less evil than all four in terms of crimes. She is however, one of the darkest pre-Disney Renaissance villains, alongside The Horned King and Bill Sykes. *Maleficent has been mentioned by Miss Nettle in her villain song, which says "I'll be as famous as Maleficent" so maybe, she thinks that Maleficent is the most famous fairy of the Disney world. *Maleficent may be the first Disney villain to appear in an adaptation told from her perspective. *Maleficent has appeared alongside Jafar and Iago in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ghidrah the Three-Headed Monster'', Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy and Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Maleficent, along with Jafar, Ursula, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, and Oogie Boogie, was in the bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain. *Maleficient had her revenge with all of the villains against Pooh and his friends in both versions of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Maleficent guest starred along with Jafar, Ursula, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, Oogie Boogie, the Bowser family, and Ranamon in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After. *Maleficent and Jafar worked with Tzekel-Kan in ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado''. *Maleficent will guest star along with Bowser, Jafar, Hades, Lord Rothbart, Ursula, Drake, Sir Ruber, Dr. Facilier, Shere Khan, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Blowhole, the Hyenas, and the Jungle Cubs Vultures in ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long''. *Maleficent was seen in the bonus ending for Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Maleficent will get her revenge on Simba, Timon and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent became Alex's enemy in Alex's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent became Benny, Leo and Johnny's enemy in Benny'', Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty''. *Maleficent became Yogi's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent became Danny's enemy in ''Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty''. *Maleficent will become Littlefoot and SpongeBob's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will get her revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will become Harry Potter's enemy in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will become Shin Chan's enemy in Shin Chan Adventures's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will make her first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas. *Maleficent will get her revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Littlefoot meets Anastasia, Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda, Littlefoot Meets The Pagemaster, and Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. *Maleficent will make her first guest appearance in a Harry Potter crossover in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Robin Hood, where she along with Draco Malfoy and The Troll will work for Prince John to get revenge on Harry Potter and his friends. *Maleficent will return alongside Jafar to get revenge on Harry Potter and his friends in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Quest For Camelot, Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast, Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle, and Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. *Maleficent will guest star along with Jafar, Iago, Myotismon, the Bowser Family, and Ranamon to work for Komodo in order get revenge on Pooh, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets the Warriors of Virtue. *Maleficent appeared in Alex's Adventures With The Real Ghostbusters: The Halloween Door to destroy Alex, but Leo and Benny launch their blast streams at her, and Slimer opens the ghost trap, trapping her along with the other villains who were shot at and trapped. *Maleficent appeared in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty as their first antagonist they face in their first adventure. Before the adventure series began, she appeared in Mickey's House of Villains (A LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Crossover) as one of the many villains who helped Jafar take over the house. She was once again defeated by Leo the lion. *Maleficent will return in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'',[[ Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin| Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin]], ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy'' (and is sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) and ''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)''. *Maleficent will become the major villain in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Sleeping Beauty. Although Hubie and his friends have never met her, they will know who she is because Pooh Bear had told them of her. *Maleficent is a part and mistress of The Wizard Empire. *Maleficent will be the new villainess for the Autobots in Optimus Prime's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. Gallery Maleficent in her dragon form..png|Maleficent in her dragon form. Maleficent's death.png|Maleficent's death Maleficent (2014).jpg|Maleficent (2014) Jafar,Maleficent.png|Maleficent Jafar and Iago Maleficent descendants.jpg|Maleficent (Descendants) Also see * Maleficent (2014) Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:The Wizard Empire Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Kidnappers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Murderers Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:For the Evulz Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Global Threats Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Team of E.V.I.L. Category:Clawed Villains